Lizzie and Gordo: The Sequel
by WhatIfHairDryersWereGuns
Summary: Lizzie and Gordo have a great life. Until someone from Lizzie's past comes back to haunt her.
1. Ch1:Telling Gordo and Suprises

Chpater 1: Telling Gordo and Unexpected Surprises

"Gordo, I need to tell you something." Elizabeth Gordon told her husband of 4 years.

"Ok, shoot." David Gordon said to his wife.

"Well, I just found out a couple of days ago but, I am pregant, again."

"Oh my gosh! This is great! How far along are you, babe?" Gordo asked.

"Just 3 weeks."

(A/N: Just wanted to let you know that Violet and Lily are twins which make them 3 years old and Mark is only 2 years old.)

"Let's tell the kids." Gordo said.

&&&&&&&

"Violet, Lily, and Mark. Mommy and I wanted to tell you that you are having a new baby brother or sister." Gordo told the small children.

"Does dis mean dat I'm not the baby anymore?" Mark asked Lizzie.

"No, of course not, babycakes. You'll always be my baby boy." Lizzie assured her youngest child.

"O tay, Mommy. I wuv you." Mark said.

"I love you too. In fact I love all four of you." Lizzie replied.

Right then the phone rang. "Ooo, I gots it, Mommy!" Violet yelled. "Helwo?" Violet asked.

"Hi, Violet. It's your auntie Miranda. Is you mommy or daddy there?" Miranda Allen asked.

"Yes, do you want to talk to her?" Violet asked.

"Sure, sweetie."

"Mommy! Auntie 'Randa is on the phone!" Violet yelled.

"Ok,ok. Sweetie why don't you go and play a game with Daddy,Lily, and Mark?" Lizzie asked her oldest daughter.

"O tay, Mommy." And with that Violet ran off.

"Hey, Miranda.How's everything going?" Lizzie asked her long time friend.

"Lizzie, you, Gordo and the kids need to leave town or hide at my house for a while."

"Why?"

"Because, Bobby is back."

&&&&&

End of chapter one. You'll find out about Bobby in the next chapter. Hope you like the story so far.


	2. Ch2: More Suprises

Chapter 2: Bobby

:Re-cap:

"Hey, Miranda.How's everything going?" Lizzie asked her long time friend.

"Lizzie, you, Gordo and the kids need to leave town or hide at my house for a while."

"Why?"

"Because, Bobby is back."

:End-Recap:

"Wh- what?" Lizzie studdered.

"You heard me now you've got to tell Gordo and get yourselves out."

"Wh- what do you mean?"

"Bobby told me that he is going to get you back one way or another. I laughed at him at first. But, I think he's serious." Miranda told Lizzie.

"Ok, well, I've got to go. Bye."

"Bye."

With that the two friends hung up their phones. And Lizzie was off to tell her husband the news.

&&&&&&

"Gordo!" Lizzie screamed but there was no answer. "Gordo, I need you!" she scream again.

"What is it? Is it the baby?" Gordo asked franically running to Lizzie.

"No, it's not that. It's..well, my ex from a long time ago is back in town and you, me, and the kids need to leave for a little while. Miranda thinks that he is going to do something real stupid."

"How?" Gordo asked.

"Miranda believes that Bobby will do anything in his power to get me back. Even if it means going crazy and trying to kill me."

"Ok, ok. Kids!" Gordo yelled.

The Gordons immediately left their home and headed straight for the Allens' household.

&&&&&&

"Lizzie, oh, how are you?" Nick asked.

"I'm fine. Did Mranda tell you that we were going to stay here for awile."

"Yes, she did. She told me everything."

"Ok, good. So, how's it going little cousin?"Gordo asked.

"Oh, good, good. Oh, sorry, please come in. I didn't mean to leave you guys standing out here like that."

"Thanks, Nick." Lizzie said to old friend.

"No, prob, Liz. Anything for family."

When everyone was settled in and sitting around the living room watching movies, the doorbell rang.

&&&&&&

Can you guess who it is? Well, it's obvious isn't it? Hope you liked this chapter and don't forget to review.


	3. Ch3: The Kidnapping

Hey guys! I'm finally back. srry go to keep you waiting so long. i've been busy trying go to keep the teenage drama down between me and my friends. oh, don't pay attention go to the thing where in almost every sentence 'go' is in front of 't.o.' the microsoft word thing is doing that automatically and both me and my mom don't know how 2 fix it. If u know how please help. Well, on with the story!

" Oh, I'll get it guys." Nick said.

"Ok, thanks babe!" Miranda yelled at her husband.

"So, Miranda, when do you plan on having kids?" Lizzie asked.

"Well, it's supposed to be a surprise but, I'm preganant right now."

"Me, too."Lizzie exclaimed. "How far along are you?"

"Just around three go to two weeks."

"I'm three weeks." Lizzie said.

Meanwhile at the door, Nick was having trouble trying go to get Bobby go to leave.

When he finally managed go to get the door shut he locked it and ran into the living room and said, "Everyone we need go to leave now! Bobby is back and he means business."

"Shit!" Lizzie screamed.

&&&&&&&

Hours later the whole gang was on their way out of town. Breaking the silence Gordo asked, "Lizzie why haven't I heard of this Bobby before?"

Lizzie tensed up at the name Bobby. But answered reliving her painful memories.

"I wanted go to forget about him. He hasn't been in town for a long time because I made him go away. I put him in prison. See, a year before I met you two, Miranda and I were friends with Bobby. Bobby and I became a couple. And then one day he went crazy and r…" she stuttered. "ra-raped me. I put him in jail for a long,long time and now he's back. Aparrently with a vengence."

At this,Gordo. Was surprised that anyone would ever want go to hurt his angel. He then cleared his throat and began go to speak again. "Then we'll have go to put him away again."

"I know." Lizzie replied.

Right then something jumped in front of the car and as Nick hit the brakes the car spun around go to a complete stop. And at Lizzie's window, he arrived. Her ghost from the past was back. Bobby then broke the window, knocked Lizzie out, unlocked the car door, and yanked her out before anyone could stop him. Just like that, Lizzie was gone.

What do u think? I hope u like it. R&r.


	4. Ch4: Afterwords

Ok, I'm back again. I have nothing else go to do. So, I'm finally going go to finish the story. Unless my mom knocks me off the computer. Like I said the microsoft word is weird so the thing keeps doing something retarded with the word "to".

"Oh my god! Lizzie!" Miranda screamed.

"Mommy!" Mark yelled as he began go to cry.

"Miranda where do you think he'd take her?" Gordo asked.

"I don't know. Prbably the place where he and Lizzie first became a couple."

"Ok, where is this place?"

"It's the old run down building. It used go to be called the digital bean." Nick told his cousin.

"We have go to check."

"Um, hello? Earth go to Gordo! Where are the kids going go to go?"

"Lizzie's mom's." was Gordo's only answer.

&&&&&&

"Gordo,Nick,Miranda.Oh and my babies. But where's Lizzie?" Jo McGuire asked.

"Jo." Gordo started. "Lizzie has been kidnapped. We already told the cops where we think she is and…"Gordo trailed off.

"Bobby kidnapped her."Miranda finished for him.

"Oh, my gosh my baby! Sam! Sam! Lizzie has been kidnapped by Bobby!"

"This can't be good!"

"No, shit, Sam!"

"Kids do you wanna stay with Grandma and Grampa?"

"Yes!" the three children yelled.

"We're going to try and find Lizzie." Gordo told his mother-in-law.

"Ok. Be careful!"

"We will"

&&&&&&&

I know it was short but….. well, c u next chapter. I think. I'm weird.


	5. Chapter 5: The End Or is it?

Ok, here's chapter 5. Sorry I took so long.

&&&&&&

"Bobby, why did you take me away from my family?" Lizzie asked.

"Because, Lizzie, I love you and I'll do anything go to have you back in my life."

"Not from where I'm stading!" Gordo screamed. "Daniel, now!"

Gordo's friend had ran into the room and shot Bobby in the leg. Causing him go to fall onto the ground. Lizzie ran to her husband.

&&&&&&

:14 Years Later:

"So, Mom, is that when you and Dad knew you would be together forever? Melynda Gordon asked her mother.

"No, we both always knew we would be together. Even if death took one of us. We always knew that we would still be together." Elizabeth told her youngest daughter.

"Mom, how old was I when Dad died?" Melydna asked.

"Mel,you were only three years old. Mark was five. And the girls were six."

"How did he die?"

"Bobby."

Just then a mysterious figure crashed through the windows.

&&&&&&

That's the end. I might even do a third addition go to this. But that's if I don't wait till school starts. Well, g2g. Hope you liked the story.


End file.
